The Adolecence of Genkai
by Sakura-Revolution
Summary: Uh... its weird. be warned.
1. Chapter 1

When Genkai met the younger Toguro, she fell in love. Never mind his utterly bats hit insane brother, or the alarming lack of a first name…. He was the man of her teenage dreams. Fortunately for her, he happened to feel the same… or he said he did anyway, and that was really the same thing after all.

She chose to ignore his weirder habits, and focus instead on all the good things about him. After all, there were many satisfactory things about him. Like his eyes… and pecs…. Oh, and his ass.

His ass was very satisfactory indeed.

And so, came the day that they expressed their great love for one another, through vigorous bumping of the proverbial uglies. Over, and over again they bumped… until most of the other diners in Ihop had lost their appetite.

After their Rooty-Tooty-Nasty-Booty, Genkai was finally ready to meet the other member of the Toguro family. She hit it off with Ani quickly.

"Aww! Your baby brother is so CUTE!" She gushed, pinching Ani's cheeks. Ani's left eye slowly twitched, various murderous thoughts racing through his head, only a few involving farming equipment.

Otadu sighed, quickly moving to correct her. "he's my older brother, actually…"

"Your brother's a midget?"

"Who the hell are you calling a midget!" Ani asked, glaring. "And how is sex even POSSIBLE between you two?"

"Butter." Otadu said, without thinking. Ani walked out, muttering about genetics and euthanasia.

"I think he likes you."


	2. Chapter Two

And so it continued, their love, (and list of restaurant based restraining orders) growing like a radiation riddled brain tumor. Soon came the big day. Otadu got down on one knee, and said the words, every girl wants to hear.

"Will you join me in an almost certain death, fighting demons to avenge my dead Boyscout troop?"

With tears in her eyes, Genkai hugged him. "I thought you'd never ask!"

Ani rolled his eyes, chewing something. "God you two are unbalanced." He said, taking another bite out of the decaying bird in his hand. Genkai took one look and made a run for the nearest toilet. The brothers eyed each other, Ani swallowing.

"She really has a weak stomach, do you want to have wimpy kids?"

"You ARE eating road kill." Otadu pointed out quietly.

"Don't make her whiny problems mine. Besides, this isn't road kill…. I had to swerve!" Ani popped the head in, and wiped his hands on a napkin.

"No wonder I couldn't get a prom date…" Otadu said quietly.

"Its because you're such a whiny bitch…. I never had trouble dating."


	3. Chapter 3

The tournament was going surprisingly well, considering the fact that is was, after all, humans against demons. Plus, there were no Ihops around, although the Wal-Mart had a lovely line of tables, Otadu and Genkai quickly discovered. Still… the passion seemed to be fading, so, like a good boy, Otadu went to his big brother for help.

Unfortunately, Otadu's big brother was… well…

"Brother… how do you thrill a girl?" Otadu asked, Ani looked up from a dirty magazine that seemed to involve an unusual proportion of farm animals.

"Okay, first you catch a pigeon…" Ani said. Otadu grabbed a notebook to take notes.

"Uh huh… catch a pigeon…"

"Then you put it up her…."

"BROTHER!"

"Oh stop it, I'm older than you, and I know that nothing says lovin' like a pigeon in her oven."

"I guess…."

"Good. Now you eat it out… trust me, she'll never leave you after that." Ani promised, and snickered as Otadu walked out.

Roughly thirty minutes later, Ani heard a scream, and Genkai went running out, wearing little more than a white corset. Otadu came out, carrying a lubed bird and looking confused.

"What did I do wrong?" he asked, sadly.

"Want a list?" Ani asked. "Alright, two things…. First, you listened to me. I'm an asshole, and if you didn't realize that by now, you need help."

"What's the second thing?" Otadu asked, confused.

"Two…. I said a pigeon. That's a vulture."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This review is for Ru-Doragon. I like reviews and this one made me really cheerful. And a little crazy.

Not surprisingly, to coax Genkai back into a relationship it took weeks of hard work, sweet words and choc... Oh who am I kidding? Within an hour or so genkai had forgiven Toguro for his avian atrocity and they were well on their way back to a mostly healthy, quite intimate relationship. And Ani was busy thinking up his next attempt at breaking the two up. not because of jealousy of course. Just because they NEVER shut up. Ani shifted and turned a page in "Enslaving Demons For Fun and Profit" and scowled at the howling coming from the bedroom. He would have walked in to make sure they weren't doing it on HIS bed. The motel room provided by the tournament inexplicably had two beds, despite their team having five members like every other team. this would have been a bigger problem, but Ani had made a great sacrifice for the comfort of their team, by slaughtering the other two members and making team jerky, which Genkai thankfully had not yet asked for the ingredients of. The idea to check on the matter fled when he remembered that going in there would involve seeing his brother's butt. And while there were many admirers of said posterior, Ani was not one of them and in fact could live quite happily never seeing it bare again, especially after the first three years of the younger Toguro brother's life involved Ani becoming acquainted with said posterior while wiping it, diapering it and occasionally bringing in the garden hose when the blow outs got particularly bad. Ani made a small note in the margin of his book to tell that particular story to Genkai. Maybe it would scare her away for good.

A crash from the other room finally forced Ani to abandon his book and take a peek. He was relieved to note that from the angle his brother's ass wasn't visible, but the splintered remains of the wooden desk in the room were. He shut the door quietly and went searching his luggage for the first aid kit. Which wasn't there because why the hell would he have had a first aid kit? Ani Toguro was the last person to think about someone else getting a serious injury (or at least thinking about said serious injury when he wasn't surrounded by a bottle of lotion and a box of tissue) and could have cared less whether someone was badly hurt. When he recalled this basic fact about himself he stopped looking for the first aid kit and instead grabbed a box of tissue, a roll of duct tape and some vodka. Which in his opinion was as good as a first aid kit. Better in fact, since once he was done sterilizing the wounds he could drink the rest of the "anti-septic" and find a cute demon from one of the other teams to do terrible things to. Because it took a fair degree of intoxication to get Ani motivated enough to leave the couch and get laid, he promised himself he wouldn't waste too much on his brother and brother's woman's injuries. Just enough to hurt.

He grabbed a used brillo pad from the suite's sink for good measure and wandered into the room, where both partners were attempting to look innocent, as if the desk had attacked them and beaten the splinters into their nude skin. Oh, and it had stolen their clothes too. because they were fully dressed and making leprosy bandages for lepers in third world countries when the desk had lunged at them. Ani smirked at their bad attempts and tossed his handful of improvised medical equipment onto the chair that had previously been paired to the desk.

"You two need to either stop doing it on top of things, or you need to pick things that are sturdy." He advised them. "Or, if those don't work for you, put Genkai on a diet, she's turning into a butterball."


End file.
